A night Alone
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: I had this up, but it disappeared, so here it is again. When Dark knows what he wants, he always gets it, but what happens when he wants a certain blue-haired commander? Dark/Satoshi Chapt. 2 starts MPREG
1. A Night Alone

A Night Alone

Warnings: yaoi

Rating: M

Summary: When Dark knows what he wants, he always gets it, but what happens when he wants a certain blue haired commander?

Disclaimer: me no own. Damn it.

Oh, and by the way, I will be calling Satoshi 'the child', or something of that line, a lot, don't ask why

* * *

Dark smirked. He had devised a plan in the past two weeks, and had finally been able put it into action. Daisuke, of course, had begged him not to do it, but, since when had he ever listened to someone who tried to stop him from getting what he wanted?

Now he just about had what he wanted, and now, no one would stop him.

He grabbed the tied up boy's button-up shirt with both hands and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying all over. He smiled down at the quaking boy. He carefully took in the sight around him.

They were in a tower, a tall tower. They were in the highest room of the 1,000 foot spire. The only entrance/exit of the room was a single oak door, which was blocked by magic. There was magic all around, to make sure that Krad would not escape the young boy's mind.

There was a single window, facing the outside. Thin, dark purple curtains were flapping in the cool breeze. It was night-time in the country. They were far from any civilization, though. The only things you could see was the stars, shining through the dark sky. And the moon. The full moon.

The moon shone through the window, illuminating the the young child of 15 ½. The smaller boy, who was tied to the bed by metal chains, was quaking in fear. The light making his now-exposed, pale skin glow an eerie white.

Dark choose to ignore all the bruises and red, angry scars; well scabs, but they would eventually turn to scars, hopefully; that criss-crossed his chest, arms, shoulders, stomach, sides, and some that seemed to run up to his neck, but were hidden somehow. A lot, well, ALL seemed to be infected. The ones he had the hardest time ignoring was the many deep gashes that were on the skin directly over the little Hikari's heart.

Satoshi whimpered. He was scared, scared of what the Kaitou might do. Scared of what the Kaitou might try.

"Now," the dark angel said, crawling onto the bed to straddle Satoshi's hips. He looked around at the bed, trying to unsettle the younger teen. Deep, dark, blue silk sheets were on the bed, with black blankets rumpled around the 15 year old child, due to his futile struggles.

"I want you to tell me, Do you want this?" Dark asked, as he gently passed his hand over the blue-haired child's cock, bringing him semi-hard.

"D-Dark, I-I don't kn-know," Satoshi whispered almost silently. He thought about it for a moment,but still came up with the same answer.

Dark nodded and gently moved to straddle his knees. He looked up at the youngster's sapphire eyes and held his gaze as he gently lowered his mouth to the boy's clothed member. Dark gently licked at the cloth covering the rapidly hardening cock. He gently sucked, wanting to hear Satoshi moan and yelp beneath him.

Satoshi loved the sensations that pulsed through his body. He closed his eyes, breaking off eye contact, and threw his head back. He whimpered as quietly as he could, which wasn't exactly quiet.

Dark stopped and put his hands on the boy's pants. He roughly pulled them apart, popping the button off, breaking the zipper, and ripping the material. He threw them to the side. He could barely ignore all the cuts and not only old bruises, but new ones that were on Satoshi's body. He choose to ignore the lashings that disappeared beneath the teen's boxers.

Dark growled at the boxers, making the boy lightly chuckle, in spite of his position. Dark took the hem in his hands and started to pull them to rip the material, before Satoshi's yelp stopped him.

Dark looked down at Satoshi's panicked expression. He had opened his eyes, which were filled with uncertainty. He stopped and smiled reassuringly. "Dark," Satoshi whispered, "I know this is going to sound weird, but..." the small boy blushed.

"What is it?" Dark asked, confused.

"C-Can you please, umm," Satoshi looked away. He took a deep, shaky breath and continued, "Can you please be gentle? I-I haven't..." Satoshi blushed harder.

Dark ripped the younger's boxers and threw them to the side, focusing on his cute features. He nodded as he looked down at the boy's body. He froze, unable to ignore what was presented to him. There were deep gashes on the youngster's hips. Lashings between his thighs were prominent. There were cuts along his shaft too, not only cuts, but what seemed to be deep gashes. He silently vowed to torture and destroy what ever THING decided that it could hurt the blue-haired angel.

Satoshi noticed Dark staring at him. He felt the dark angel's gaze travel over the scars on his body. "Please, j-just don't think about it, please?" Satoshi gently pulled at the chains, wanting to break them and cover his body up.

Dark nodded. He looked over the perfect teen beneath him, even with all his lacerations, before something clicked. "Y-You're a virgin?" He asked. Satoshi nodded. Dark smiled, "Have you been in someone before?"

Satoshi laughed lightly, "Dark, what part of virgin do you not understand? I've never penetrated or been penetrated. I have never jerked off, nor have I ever even been hard." He closed his eyes.

Dark chuckled. He crawled up Satoshi's body and gently kissed him. Satoshi moaned into his mouth, allowing the man to slip his tongue into his mouth. "Look at me," Dark asked quietly, after he ended the kiss.

Satoshi opened his eyes and stared into the deep, dark purple ones of the Kaitou. Dark smiled, "Do you want this?" He rolled his hips against the boy's beneath him.

Satoshi mewled at the action. He nodded gingerly.

Dark smiled and pulled off his shirt. He threw it to the floor. Dark got off the bed and pulled off his pants. Satoshi vaguely noticed that he had been commando. What mainly took up his thoughts was just how BIG Dark's was. 'Will it fit?' He asked himself, not being able to take his eyes off Dark's huge, hard cock.

Dark crawled on top of the young child, straddling his hips. He put his mouth onto the frail, nearly submissive uke's collarbone and started to nip and tease him. After a few minutes he made his way down the Hikari's chest. When he got to the left nipple, he swirled his tongue around it and made sure to have the young Hikari withering and moaning beneath him before moving to the other one. He made sure to give it's twin the same treatment before he made his way down the pale, scarred skin. Dark made sure not to irritate the slightly bleeding wounds.

Satoshi was trying to keep the sounds in his throat, but, with Dark gently, lovingly touching him, he found it impossible. He yelped slightly as Dark dipped his tongue into his navel.

Dark, loving the sounds, continued his assault down the frail body before reaching young man's erect shaft. He smirked and gently wrapped his silky lips around the head and started to suck lightly.

Satoshi, unable to bear it anymore, moaned heavily. Dark smiled and took him almost completely into his mouth as a small reward for relaxing enough to let his voice be heard. His nose was pressed into soft blue locks that surrounded the deeply gashed member.

Dark roughly sucked the shaft and ran his tongue around and scraped his teeth along the vein underneath the slightly pulsing manhood. Dark cheekily moved a hand to the too slender boy's balls and gently massaged them.

Satoshi, with all the different sensations, felt a weird tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He arched his back, thrusting his erection entirely into the Kaitou's mouth, Dark now almost deep-throating the boy. "D-Dark, I, it feels weird, my..." Dark, fully knowing what was about to happen, non-to-gently bit the base of his throbbing manhood, cutting off his release. Not that Satoshi knew why he was bitten.

Dark crawled back up the scarred body beneath him and kissed the emaciated boy. They broke off to gasp for air. Dark moved his lips Satoshi's ear and whispered, "I am going to make you scream and beg for me to take you. You keep trying to be quiet," Dark smirked cheekily, "But I want you to scream my name." He gently put three fingers into Satoshi's mouth to lather them up.

When his fingers were lathered up enough, he put them against his captive's entrance. "This will hurt, but it will get better. Especially if you relax," was all he said as he pushed his index finger into the trembling body underneath him.

Satoshi gasped as the penetrating digit slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles of his rear. His expression was one of discomfort. 'It doesn't hurt, it's just uncomfortable,' he thought as he adjusted to Dark's seemingly gentle ministrations.

When Satoshi relaxed, Dark thrusted his finger in and out slightly. The young boy yelped at that, but easily relaxed. Dark pushed another finger inside of the frail Commander and started scissoring him to stretch him out. Satoshi yelped again and tried to sit up from the deep pain.

Dark gently pushed a third finger against the child, not wanting to push his potential lover too far too fast. He waited until Satoshi slightly pushed his hips back against his finger. He quickly pushed his finger in, not wanting Satoshi to feel a lot of pain.

"Ahhnng!" The little Hikari groaned, pain racing through his body. Dark scissored the tiny boy below him, looking concerned and sorry at the pain he was causing him. He stopped scissoring little Satoshi so he could gently thrust his fingers in a more concentrated motion to find the one spot that wou-

"Ahhh!" Satoshi yelped. Dark smirked and pulled his fingers out of the trembling teen below him. Satoshi whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

Dark smiled and grabbed something from the top of the headboard. He carefully kept the mysterious devise out of Satoshi's eyesight. He set it next to the boy, where it would be easily accessible to him. He then gently lifted up the frail, scarred hips and held them in place with a large hand.

Dark looked into Satoshi's eyes with love and concern. "Tell me when it gets to be too painful, okay?" He asked. Satoshi nodded and held his breath. He felt Dark press something against his opening, before a terrible pain raced through his body from a large, round thing. He only knew where it originated because of where Dark's hand was touching his back end. He gasped.

Dark watched Satoshi with sorrow. He still pushed the bullet vibrator deeper into the child, for he had not yet spoken up. But, to quickly get rid of any pain, he grabbed the remote and turned it on as soon as it was completely within the boy. He turned it on the highest setting it could go and traded it for a different contraption on the headboard.

The slender uke arched his back and moaned deep down in his chest. His breathing became short and panty. Dark, smirking, put the ring he had grabbed, from the headboard, and fit around the young man's cock, just below his balls. 'Now,' Dark evilly thought, 'He can't release.'

Hikari felt a deep pressure being built in his lower abdomen. "Dark," he whispered after calming down a bit. He whimpered and moaned lightly as a tight rush passed through his body, which immediately turned into pain as it hit his nether regions.

"Yes, little Sato-kun?" Dark teased, hovering his lips over the child's member. Satoshi arched his back again, forcing his erection into his captor's awaiting mouth.

Dark sucked and teased at Satoshi's member, smirking as he heard the boy moan uncontrollably. Once Satoshi was trying to thrust into his mouth, the dark angel stopped teasing the poor kid, got off the bed, and walked a ways to the window sill. He leaned against it and let his hair blow in the cool breeze. He watched his captive wither and moan on the bed, fighting against his chains.

After watching his soon-to-be lover cry, scream, moan, whimper, whine, and suffer for a little over half an hour, Dark couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the bed and pushed the vibrator further into Satoshi.

The young commander withered and whimpered in pleasure, but his expression was one of pain from all of his cut off releases. Dark's self control snapped as Satoshi shouted his name with tears dripping down his face.

Dark grabbed the string connected to the vibrator and yanked it out of the now willing body. He heard the emaciated Hikari scream in pain as it was ripped from his body and watched him whimper as a new orgasm was stopped.

Dark smiled and straddled Satoshi's hips. He rubbed his still-hard cock against the child's, electing a moan from the 15 year old.

Satoshi shut his eyes and whispered, "Dark, please, just fuck me already. And please, PLEASE, take these off," Satoshi tugged at the chains.

Dark smirked evilly and non-to-gently tightened the cock ring. He then took it off while magically removing the chains.

Satoshi immediately shot up into a sitting position. Dark was now sitting in the scarred blue-eyed boy's lap. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dark's shoulders and attached his lips to the juncture of Dark's neck and chin.

Dark hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations through the kid's tongue. Satoshi, in turn, hummed back, sending shivers down the Kaitou's spine.

Dark suddenly pulled away from the boy, harshly pushed him away, and got off the bed.

Satoshi looked at Dark, thinking the dark angel was disgusted in him. He sat on his knees and put his hands in his lap so that he was covering his erection up. He looked down as tears dripped from his eyes, thinking only on how he had failed.

Failed at pleasing his 'stepfather'. Failed at keeping Krad at bay all the time. Failed at capturing the Great Phantom Thief. Failed at being a good friend. Failed at pleasing all he could. Failed at giving Dark the sexual satisfaction he wanted.

**FAILED. AT. _LOVE_.**

Sobs racked through the younger boy's body as a huge hole ripped through his chest. He only wanted to curl up and die.

Dark watched Satoshi cry. He felt guilty. Gently sitting on the bed, he pulled the trembling boy onto his lap. He held Satoshi close, whispering on how he wanted him.

Satoshi nuzzled his tear-stained face into the crook of the Kaitou's neck. He felt Dark's hard erection against his entrance. He looked up with large, round eyes.

Dark smiled. He gently rocked his hips forward, gently entering only part of his tip.

Satoshi winced and pulled off the elder. Dark frowned at this action, but instantly brightened as he moved to straddle his hips.

Satoshi gently pushed himself on to the other's tip with a hiss of pain. Once he was used to that, he pushed himself completely onto Dark, moaning as he leaned into the tanned shoulder.

Dark smiled. He gently picked Satoshi up and placed him, on his back, on the bed. He then pulled completely out of the still-very-tight body below him and thrust back in. Satoshi shut his eyes and quietly whimpered at the pain that rushed through his body. Dark thrust in and out rapidly, picking up speed with each thrust.

A dull, white light danced over the boy's scarred skin. A slightly brighter, light blue light shown where his scars were. The light got brighter and brighter as it danced over his skin.

Dark shielded his eyes as it got too bright for him to watch. At last the lights wore away. He looked down at the child's still scarred body, but now, there was absolutely NO scabs. It seemed the light had healed them over, to a degree. But the scars were quite faded.

Dark smiled as he once again started to move. This time, however, the boy moaned in complete ecstasy as Dark brushed the tentative spot in his body. He moved his body in time with Dark's.

Satoshi put a hand on his abdomen, feeling the dreaded pain come back. Dark noticed this action and thrusted faster into the tiny body.

"D-Dark, harder, faster, please?" Satoshi whispered. He slipped his other arm securely around the elder's neck. He rocked his hips up with each thrust directed down at him.

Dark nodded and picked up the pace, going harder, faster, deeper into the young, frail child.

Satoshi arched his back and mewled as he came hard over both of their stomachs.

Dark, feeling Satoshi's tight walls clamp down around him, came moments later deep inside of Satoshi. He pulled out, rolled over, and collapsed on his side.

The child exhaustively lay his head on the Kaitou's chest. He closed his eyes to sleep. Thinking his tiny lover had passed out, Dark whispered, "I love you..." And fell asleep.

"Aishiteru," Satoshi whispered, slipping into unconsciousness...


	2. Symptoms and a Trip to the Hospital

A Night Alone

Warnings: yaoi

Rating: M

Summary: When Dark knows what he wants, he always gets it, but what happens when he wants a certain blue haired commander?

Disclaimer: me no own. Damn it.

Satoshi sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop, waiting for the return of his boyfriend, who had all but moved in with him at the mansion since Kei died. He didn't hear the door open, close, nor the stairs creak as someone moved through the house.

Dark put his hands on the desk top, trapping the boy where he was. He gently placed his chin on 'his' little blue-haired angel's shoulder. "What'cha looking at?" He asked huskily.

Satoshi looked up at Dark and glared. "Don't do that!" He said as he looked back at the computer screen, knowing Dark wouldn't be phased by the glare anyway. "I'm researching the Civil War from America for my paper due next week," he replied anyway.

Dark chuckled and pressed his lips into the blue locks. "'M horny," he whispered seductively, even though he knew Satoshi wouldn't have sex, or even make out, with him since the first time nearly a week before.

"I have a paper to finish," Satoshi pointed out coldly.

Dark pouted, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and retorted, "You got it yesterday, you are half, no, ALMOST done, and you have over a week to finish it. Sato, come to bed with me?" Dark gently ran his thumbs over the boy's sensitive stomach.

Satoshi closed his eyes as a wave of nausea passed through him. He tried to wait it out in hopes of it just passing through, but, no such luck.

Dark jumped back as Satoshi abruptly pushed past him and ran into the bathroom. Dark followed and rubbed Satoshi's back as he threw up what little he ate earlier in the morning. "Shh, just get it out, it's okay. It's okay." Satoshi nodded in between heaves to indicate he had heard.

Dark waited until Satoshi finished dry heaving before grabbing a wet rag and gently wiping spit and vomit off of his chin. He finished up, then gently pulled the shaking boy into his arm. He picked Satoshi up, flushed the toilet with his foot, made sure the laptop was plugged in so Satoshi's work wouldn't be accidentally lost, and carried him downstairs to the front room.

Dark looked at the calender he had on the counter. Six days. It had been six days since their Night Alone, plus one night. Six days since he got sick.

_ "Why don't you take him to the hospital? I mean, he doesn't get sick so it must be something horrible, right?"_ Daisuke had asked when Dark brought up his worry for his sick boyfriend on the fourth day of this. Now that Dark thought of it, Satoshi had been sick since waking up in his arms after a hot night up in the tower.

"Come on," Dark whispered as he grabbed his coat, an afghan off of the couch for Satoshi, the keys, and shut off the light. He carried Satoshi out of the mansion and locked up. He gently covered Satoshi up with the afghan as he flew to the hospital...

…...

**The Hospital**

Dark carried Satoshi into the E.R. and brought him up to the nurse's desk. As he checked in, a nurse gently helped him put Satoshi in a wheelchair and took him to a room. Dark quickly finished up, but not before he realized he didn't know what Satoshi's D.O.B. was, and looked around the room. 'It's not busy here,' he thought quickly, before walking to the room. He slipped to Satoshi's side as the nurse quickly finished writing something on a clipboard and left the room. Sitting in a chair by the bed, Dark gently held Satoshi's hand for awhile.

A doctor finally came into the room with a clipboard in hand. "Well Hiwa- err, Hikari-kun, it seems that you've had severe vomiting troubles for the past few days?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that the young Commander went back to Hikari after the Police Commissioner died.

Satoshi nodded and added, "I've also had horrible headaches and bad, sudden mood swings." He looked down at his fingers interlocked with Dark's. He felt very nauseous all of a sudden.

Dark grabbed a dish that was on a little bedside table and gently held it under Satoshi's chin as he threw up once again. Sadness filled all of his being as he saw the boy suffer. Sadness and Love. After the dry heaves stopped, he took the almost full dish and carried it to connected bathroom. He flushed it down the toilet and rinsed it out in the sink and brought it back.

While Dark was doing this, Satoshi flopped back on the bed. He placed his arm over his eyes and groaned. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed a glass of water. He gurgled a gulp of water, before spitting it back out into the glass, seeing as how Dark had already refused to let him get out of bed several times. Placing the glass back, he grabbed a second and took a drink.

The doctor wrote some things on his notepad. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, already thing he knew what the 'sickness' was.

"About six days," Satoshi answered.

"When was the last time you had anal intercourse?" The doctor asked, figuring that the two boys were either brothers or lovers. And if they were lovers, he didn't quite think his patient, little Hikari-kun, was on top.

Satoshi blushed a deep red. Luckily Dark answered for him, "About, well actually, this is the sixth night."

The doctor wrote another something down. "When did you lose your anal virginity?" He asked bluntly.

Satoshi blushed so hard, he rivaled his own blood color. "I-is it-t th-that e-easy t-to s-see I'm th-the... umm, u-uke?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. Satoshi blushed even deeper. But it was Dark who spoke up, "It was that night. I took his virginity and that was the only time we've had sex. Why do you want to know?" Dark slid his hand over Sato's, taking it into his. He sat down on the bed and ran his other hand across his lover's forehead, moving a few stray strands away from his eyes.

"Ah, I see." He wrote even more things down on his clipboard. "Have you found anything wrong or different about your sleeping habits?" The doctor asked.

Satoshi's mood quickly changed. "Look Dr..." He glanced at the doctor's name tag, "Henson. I don't know. I've always run on little sleep, and they may have been a little weird for a few days, but I've been under stress from some college work and it always happens that I get a littl-" He started to snap, but Dark leaned down and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. Satoshi's eyes closed and he had to hold back a moan. He felt reality start to slip away.

Dark pulled back and looked at Satoshi. His eyes were still closed and his breathing even, asleep for the time being. Gently pressing a kiss into the locks of sky blue of his lover, Dark stood up and asked, "Dr. Henson, can we speak out in the hall?"

The doctor nodded. Once they were right outside the door, Dark made to apologize, but Dr. Henson stopped him, "Don't apologize, I know that it was just a mood swing. Actually, I was hoping to provoke one."

"Why were you trying to provoke one?" Dark asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, I need to tell you something, but it might not be accepted. My suspicion is that you lover is pregnant. BUT," he quickly cut off Dark's surprised response, but was quite impressed by his surprised expression. "I would like to do some blood tests, just because he is, in fact, a male. There is a chance he is a hermaphrodite, but considering his previous blood exams, he does not have any traces of female hormones or anything. However, I just would like you to know now, if he was a female, I would be able to say that he's pregnant without a doubt." Henson paused to take a deep breath. "If he is indeed pregnant, I suggest you keep him away from most, if not _all_, people. There will be a huge chance that scientists will want to do research on him and take him if he's not a hermaphrodite."

Dark took a deep, shaky breath. "S-So y-you're saying th-that I-I g-got m-my little Sato-kun p-pregnant?" He looked to the ceiling and swore.

Henson nodded. "Most likely."

Dark closed his eyes and brought his gaze back down. "Okay. Okay. I... how do I tell him that?"

"I will, but you need to decide if you're in or out of this situation. If you're out, leave and don't contact him again. But if you're in, you need to be there for him no matter what. He's going to have enough to worry about then his lover leaving him all of a sudden because you don't want to go through with this. You can't change your mind, or else there will be a large chance that, not only the baby, but Sato himself will die." Henson had a serious tone and expression.

Dark just nodded.

"If you need time, you can think about it before he is told..." Dr. Henson said, trying to be helpful.

"No. I don't need time," was all Dark said as he turned and walked into the room.

Satoshi was up, seemingly only have slept for a moment. But his eyes were still closed and he looked completely exhausted. Dark walked up to the bed and sat by the boy. He took Sato's hand in his and soothingly stroked over the skin.

Satoshi opened his eyes. "I'm s-sorry. I never meant to sn-" The doctor cut off Satoshi's apology.

"It's okay Hikari-kun. It's your hormones raging. And I have an idea why," Henson said calmly. He received a quizzical look from Satoshi. He sighed, "Hikari-kun. I think you're pregnant."

Satoshi was shocked. He managed to stutter, "P-pregnant?" He looked over to Dark uncertainly. He received a small, encouraging smile and nod from his lover. He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes, groaning.

"I need to do blood tests to be sure, but I would like to keep you here until we are completely positive." Dr. Henson said.

Satoshi only nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

Henson patted Sato's knee, over the blanket, comfortingly. "Okay. I'll go get the syringe," He said before he turned and left.


End file.
